


Just for Midwinter

by Tea_and_roses



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Good at Feelings, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_roses/pseuds/Tea_and_roses
Summary: Jaskier invites Geralt to Lettenhove for the Midwinter holiday in an attempt to make his ex Valdo jealous. Forging a fake relationship with one's traveling companion--just for the holidays, of course--is bound to go perfectly smoothly. Or so Jaskier assures himself and Geralt. Various holiday fluff ensues. (Not a modern AU.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just for Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> This is Christmas fluff, decked out in tropes and set in as canon-y a world as I know how to make. Hope you enjoy!

Once, the conversation would have gone differently.

“So!” Jaskier would have begun, his tone over-bright and promising to ask a favor, eventually, once he had talked enough circles around it.

“Get to the point,” Geralt would have growled, and when Jaskier eventually did, Geralt would have given a terse hum in response and let Jaskier feel uncertain and talk a few more circles around himself. And when Geralt eventually did the favor—unless it was something _impossibly_ absurd and not just highly absurd—that too would have been accompanied by much growling and grousing.

It didn’t go like that, however.

Instead, it began with Jaskier inching closer to him on the fallen log that Geralt had dragged up to their fire. There were whispers of winter on the night air, and they were sitting beside one another, because if they didn’t, the bard would get cold. Even so, there was usually at least _some_ gesture at space between them. Jaskier shifted closer, pressing the side of his thigh into Geralt’s, and tipping his head onto Geralt’s shoulder. That was new. Certainly if Jaskier weren’t drunk, it was a strange phenomenon.

It was also pleasant. Not even strangely so; Geralt knew that Jaskier smelled nice and his hair was soft and he was usually much cleaner than Geralt, Path or no Path. It took all of Geralt’s self-control, which was a considerable amount, not to put an arm around the bard’s waist and draw him even nearer.

“Do you want to do me a favor?” asked Jaskier. It seemed a bit manipulative to ask when he was pressed up against Geralt, but it was still preferable to the verbal dancing around that would have once been his way.

“Probably,” admitted Geralt.

“Come to Lettenhove with me for Midwinter.”

“Why?” As Jaskier hated Lettenhove, there seemed little sense in going.

The bard smiled in the firelight. “Would it change anything if I asked you to pretend to be in love with me?”

It would change a great deal of things, including Geralt’s heart rate, apparently immediately. However, Geralt sent up a silent wish that Jaskier would not notice this, and quieted his mind. _Pretend to be in love_ , Jaskier had said. Pretend.

“What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?” Geralt asked, but it was fond, where once it would have been begrudging. He felt his traitorous fingers tentatively find their way onto Jaskier’s hip. He couldn’t find much fault with this development, however, nor could he seem to move his hand away.

Jaskier sighed and stared at the campfire. “Valdo Marx has gotten himself hired as my parents’ Midwinter entertainment, and I want to make him jealous.”

“Just don’t go,” suggested Geralt. The solution seemed obvious enough.

Jaskier shook his head. “I already accepted my parents' invitation. And Valdo would know, if I changed my mind, that it was because of him, and then he’ll have won, Geralt. He can’t drive me away from my own miserable family-Midwinter.”

“Sounds like it would have been a double win. No misery _and_ no Valdo.”

“No, a win would be making him wish he hadn’t come.”

“So naturally, rather than some pretty young noblewoman to get back at your ex, you decide to invite a pariah of society. A witcher.”

Jaskier slapped Geralt’s leg teasingly. “How dare you! I have not spent the past fifteen years fixing your reputation for naught, my friend. I don’t think a _pariah_ would have gotten free room at two different inns this month, thank you very much. People like witchers.”

“As lovers?”

“Sure they do!”

A tease was on Geralt’s tongue, but it was too real to allow. He didn’t want to know yet if Jaskier were speaking from personal experience, because he didn’t want the answer to be a laughing, resounding _obviously not_. Maybe playing pretend for a week in Lettenhove would convince Jaskier to love him in truth. Likely not, though. It would probably have the opposite effect.

“Say ‘yes,’” entreated Jaskier, pressing his head into Geralt’s shoulder most compellingly. His hair was impossibly soft against Geralt’s neck. “Or at least don’t say ‘no’ yet.”

“I’ll do it,” Geralt blurted at once. It was selfish and foolish, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying it.

Jaskier leaned in, and wove his arms around Geralt’s waist in a way that just about no one was allowed to, and hummed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Geralt.”

It was going to be a long three weeks to Midwinter.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
